Succeeding the Impossible
by Snowlarks
Summary: Good and evil, darkness and light, war and peace. are meant to be in balance. One side cannot exist without the other, both of them have a little bit of the other. But, what happens when the evil always suprasses good, war suprassed peace? Is there any way to reclaim the balance again? Inspired from Angelic Sakura Blossom's "Second Change".
1. A link to truth

**Important note: After reading the story again, ı decided that ı don't like the concept of this story. Therefore, I will delete this and write another one. Same characters, approximately same events, different plot and different literary language. This will be on air about 1 week and after that, this story will be replaced with another one.**

**Thanks for reading! This is my very first fanfic. Trust me, things will become interesting later . This chapter, I made the story's root. Therefore, Im forced to quote from Oban Star-Racer's last chapter.I recommend you both finish OSR and LOK. Please give some time both for me and my story. Sorry for potential grammar mistakes, Im doing my best!**

**03/12/2015 update: Fixed minor grammar mistakes and spellling errors. There may still some of them but I cant find them sorry. Improved general reading fluency.**

**03/22/2015 uptade: Full relaunch. I have completely rewrote this chapter. I have big plans for the story so I have to take big steps. I will relaunch ch2 as well, stay tuned! The plot have only a little bit changed, mainly same story.**

17 May;

_At last, all alone. Aah, how could I knew calmness and loneliness feels so good? I mean, four damn years. After I have defeated Kuvira, I thought I would feel the taste of comfort. Well, I was wrong._

_Since its my first entry, lets start with myself. I'm Korra, the Avatar, master of all four elements. Sounds cool isn't it? But you know what, it's not. My duty is bring balance to the world but it's literally impossible since… Nevermind, I can mention it later._

_At the start, I had a simple life. My perspective was simple as well. Beat the bad guys and everything will turn out to be okay. Don't blame me, its not my fault to think that way. They isolated me from the world for ridiciluous reasons. Aang wanted this they said. We won't let you out until you are ready they said. But they didn't bothered themselves to prepare me for the outer world. Their tenets about the world was a fairytale compared the cold stern realities of life. The Avatar of the wonderland. Hah._

_Anyway, I learned the realities of the world, from the hard way. My bending had taken away( for a short time atleast), my connection with the past Avatars have gone and a part of my staminia have gone . Even thought I'm now a prodigy of all four elements, I really miss my physical strenght of my old days. Man, I miss my yought. Technically Im still young actually, Im a 26 years old chick. But in mental and in spirit, I feel much older. Even thought my escape from the South pole had happened only nine years ago, Its only a blurry memory now. So much had changed, and not everyone of us have managed to adapt the changes…_

_Congrats for me, I ended up being a paranoid. This cannot natural. Must some damn thing have to show up and screw up everything we make? Why we could not simply sit back and peacefully watch the balanced world? I wouldn't mind that if only it was me, or Aang, or Roku etc. Every single Avatar had forced to deal with serious problems of world. Some of them did this at very hard conditions, they spent everything they had. But was it worth? No! Aah, some peace finally. I will just sit back at my chair and have some rest. Wait what? Riot at Earth Kingdom? Decleraton of war from fire lord? Sipirit terror? Avatar, we have a problem, get your ass here. Come on people, whats wrong with you?_

_Im starting to think that some kind of organization is distorting the balance. Human nature cannot be that wonky. And believe me, ıf I find them, I will make sure that they will live for a loong time. Sometimes I'm scared of myself._

_But hey, the situation isn't that bad. Im marrying with Mako! He is a godsent for me since the beginning. I love him so much, even more than Asami. Asami, well… she is gone. I don't even know that she is dead or alive but one thing is certain. She is gone. She have lost the depts of sipirit world. I sought her everywhere but it was useless. She is gone. All I have is Mako now. And I will not let him go, no matter what._

_But my only way to find my inner serenity is passing throught to find this organization. There is obviously someone, or something, I'm not sure yet. But I'm sure that they exist and I will find them. _

Korra closed her diary and streched tightly at her chair. She was living at a chalet for a while, far away from the crowd. But people were still visiting here for chat, advises, even for begging. I don't have money dorks, go beg someone else!

She calmed herself and looked the scene from the window. The sunset was washing over the tall buildings of the republic city and the hillsides of the mountain which her house had built. But in a few moments, her vision had turned into pitch blackness from that beautiful landscape. She knew that she was still in her house but her senses was telling something else. According to her senses, she was in some kind of void. Then, someone started to talk. His voice have echoed throught the void.

_"Your inner resources amaze me, but you are destined not to defeat me ,Eva."_

Korra heard a slightly cracking teenager voice.

"You know my real name?"

_"I know everything about you, my dear child. For centuries I woved and unwoved the threads of time, just find you . You are my creation, my secret weapon my most trusted pupil."_

The girl gasped. "But thats a lie!"

_"Deep down, inside you know I speak the truth. Who else whoever refuse the Avatar's crown? I patiently waited in my cell these many years for I knew you would come Eva, to set me free."_

You're lying, I wasn't even meant to race!"

_"And yet you did , didn't you?"_

"Rick's crash. It was you! You caused it!

_"Yes. The human had the potential of win, but far too high opinion of himself to refuse the Avatar's throne . He had to be… . Removed."_

For a moment, the conversation have buzzed and she missed some of the phrases.

"I have never been free." Whispered Eva. "You controlled everything!"

_"You were free Eva. The loss of your mother and desertion of your father created a perfect alchemy, a blazing pain within you. Once in place I simply waited for this flame to reach Oban and set the entire galaxy in blaze."_

Eva started to cry in pain. "My mom, it was you! You made her crush! You made her crush didn't you?!"

_"She had to go, to bring out the best in you."_

His voice got started to wave. And she suddenly woke up in shock like she fell a very high place and stroke the ground. She was panting heavily. She pushed herself to stand up and rushed to the mirror. The scene was terrifying.

Her face was full of sweat and she had entered the Avatar state. She quickly quitted the Avatar state and washed her face. After the sweat and panting gone, her mind became clear again.

She frowned;

"What was that? Is this a prediction? Did I see a fragment of past, or is it happening right now? And how, why,who? Aah, _whats happening to me_?

She stood up and toured the room madly.

Now insanity huh? Bring it on. Nobody dies a virgin afterall, life fucks us all. It seems life haven't done with me yet."

…

Meantime, in the darkest parts of her sipirit, an evil being was sniggering with satisfication. He was nothing but scattered red clouds but his power was enough for his plans.

_"You didn't lost your mind, Avatar. It's just a part of our plan."_ He said with a cavernous voice.


	2. The wedding

**I forgot to mention my greatest fellow last chapter. Knockoff, you are a life saver buddie! Sorry for potential grammar mistakes. **

31 May

Korra smoothed the skirts of her wedding dress and looked down. Meelo, Ikki and Jinora were talking eachother next to the chairs. Jinora and Ikki were wearing the exactly same dress,the fabulous and red one.

Meelo was so bored that all he did was chilling around. It seemed like he haven't liked his outfit, he was backbiting all time.

Korra took a deep breath and went down to the stairs.

Ikki and Meelo had set on a brawl and they moved away. Korra slowly walked towards Jinora.

Jinora hugged her with a smile.

"You look perfect!"

"Thanks" she murmured.

When they seperated, Jinora's smile had become even bigger.

"You're nerveous."

Isn't that normal?"

She nodded to yes.

"Its obvious that it was worth it. I mean, coming from South Air Temple. It's very far away you know? And look at this! Its been a loong time…"

Korra responded with a dull smile. Her mind was full of thoughts. Apart from the wedding.

"So, how are you doing. What kind of reason ended you up getting married instead of saving the world?"

"I have… personal reasons." Said Korra with a strained grin. "Umm, how about to go to the air temple together? After the wedding of course."

"Sure, but why? Look Korra, I know you for a long time. I know the moments when something disturbs you. Its okay, you can tell me."

Korra sighted. "I know, but lets leave it after the ceremony. I don't want to ruin the moment."

Jinora smiled; "As you wish."

…

Korra took a deep breath and looked around for a last time.

All guests had sat their seats and were waiting for the moment. Korra was trembling heavily out of excitement. A White veil was covering the podium where they will take their oath.

There was white-red roses around the podium. And the middle of it, Mako.

The music volume raised as Korra started to walk between roses.

Left, right… left,right… Korra was trying to concentrate nothing but her feet. To head, her mother was crying at her dad's shoulder. The last step…

There she were. She rose to the podium with a smile. Charged man(Bolin) ordered to musicians to stop. Bolin raised his hands and everything had quietened.

Bolin turned to Korra; "Avatar Korra, will you swear to become Mako Iwamatsu's(RIP old man) the lifetime companion,his wife?"

-Yes, yes of course. Said Korra with a sparkling face.

Bolin turned to Mako; "Mako Iwamatsu, will you swear to become Avatar Korra's lifetime companion, her husband?

-I swear to protect her with my life no matter what will happen to me.

Bolin raised his hands again; "The oath had made. And now, we will celebrate the most sacred thing in world, the wedding. Everyone, lets dance!"

The newly wed couple got off the platform and looked eachother with pure happiness.

-I love you.

-I love you too.

They kissed deeply while everyone were having a party. But they didn't realize it. They were just two of them…

…

1 June;

"Guys, we have a passenger." Said Jinora. Ikki and Meelo looked to her in the blink of an eye. Then, they saw the person near to her. They gasped and grinned widely. "Korra!" They shouted. Korra ran towards to them and hugged them tightly. "Why you didn't come to see us Korra?" Meelo asked. "We missed you so much."

Korra gently smiled to them;" I know, I know. But you are not the only ones who affected from your father's death. These days were… bad. Your isolation at Southern air temple was best for you."

Ikki puffed with boredom; " Stop mentioning about that. The past is in the past. We have to look ahead. Anyway." She added with a evil grin; "My guess was right isn't it. You have really had a crush with Mako!" Right after the crysis ends, you decided to marry him. And he accepted it just like that! And the ceremony, it was fantastic! I wonder what will you do after your return." She giggled evilly. "Plus, where is he?"

He had something important things to do back in his office. Our honeymoon will start after my return." Said Korra.

Meelo yawned. "Aah, I just wanna go home and see mom again. Im done with this wedding thing. Korra had married. Hurray! Big deal."

"Meelo, don't be rude! People don't have to thing the same way as you. For me,and for a lot of people, yesterday was one of the most beatiful day in our life!" Retorted Jinora.

"Quit arguing eachother. Otherwise, you will never see the mom again." Said Korra.

The siblings apologised Korra and they climbed to Oogie. "Oogie, yip yip!" Yelled Jinora and he levitated.

In the middle of the night ,Korra was the only one who was awake. The siblings were sleeping peacefully. Oogie was so used to this course thence he wasn't needing a rider.

Korra watched them with a smile her face. _It seems that they have completely adapted to their father's death. _She though_. Tenzin, I wish you were with us. Your kids grew up so much._

_Four years ago, I found you dead in the middle of the street. Someone had assassinated you. We couldn't find the criminal though. I remember the day of your death. I remember your children's cry, your wife's shock. She collapsed after your pass. I also remember the crisis after your death. Everyone blamed eachother. This incident had almost started a a war between folk and the government. People believed that the world wasn't safe anymore. I spent four long and tiring years to find your murderer and settle things down. I did my best, but I couldn't succeed. I managed to calm down people anyway. But I know that my efforts are pointless. I know that something will appear and it will destroy what I made. Thence, Im going with your kids to Southern air temple. Don't worry, I will revenge your death and put an end of this vicious cycle._

_Thus, I must find some answers._

**As you can see, this chapter is a bit longer. I don't know the optimal length yet. Please rewiev your opinions about length(and for everything else.**


	3. Unexpected reinforcement

**Sorry this chapter is a bit delayed. I had a very busy week and ı wanted to make the chapter well. But Im not sure about my success. I couldn't find a more fitting chapter title. Sorry for the potential grammar mistakes(yeah Im obsessed about that) and please review!**

3 June;

"Look, look! We are finally here!" Yelled Ikki. The group looked away. Southern air temple seemed as usual. Jinora accerelated Oogie and after a short flight, they landed of the rooftops. The servans were doing their daily activities. When they landed, they bowed respecfully and took care of the luggages. While the servants were taking care of them, Korra heared footsteps. She looked at the direction of sound and gaped.

Pema was walking towards them. Even though ıt's been only for years, Pema had affected like forty tenious,white hairs were dropping from her shoulders loosely. She greeted them with a tranquil smile and opened her arms. The siblings ran towards her and hugged her tightly. Korra watched them with a burden at her hearth. Pema was more like a grandma instead of a mother now. And the biggest responsible was Korra. Pema saw Korra and smiled her.

"Hey Korra, what a surprise! What brought you here? Come, you four must be hungry. They are preparing the dinner."

…

They finished their dinner. And now, it was time to talk.

" I was updating my diary. And then, I found myself eavesdropping some speech,a quite interesting one. I came here to gather information and find some answers because I couldn't understand a single thing."

"Could you tell me what exactly did you hear?" Jinora asked. Korra telled her every detail. Somehow, that moment scraped her mind permanently.

"Let me repeat it. You suddenly found yourself listening a speech between a teen girl and a terrifying creature? Sorry Korra, but I can't believe it, it's just ridiculious. The Avatar's powers cannot obtained subsequently. And no one can weave the "threads of time", even the Avatar. Besides, I have never heard a place named Oban. I guess your duties had become to affect your mind. You can rest here." Said Jinora.

"Yeah, your beloved husband can wait." Murmured Meelo while cleaning the food leavings between his teeth with a toothpick.

Korra sighted. "I guess you're right, Im becoming too obsessive about my duties. Well, if you excuse me, I will explore the temple."

She was completely done .Korra left the room like a storm and when she decided that the distance is enough, she punched the Wall and punched again, and again, and again… Her fingers started to bleed but the pain and the blood did nothing but situmilate the will of punching. She teared her hair and screamed madly. The salty tears dropped down from her cheek and she started to roll at the ground. When she was little, she was yearning to becoming the Avatar, she spent everything she had to fulfill her destinity, to benefit to the people even the most aberrant ones like Kuvira. And now, the suffering was sticking out from her deepest insides. She had married, but they will never able to achieve a complete serenity. And that perception, it was just a dream, a hallucination because of occupational fatigue.

Something calmed down Korra. Something was calling her. Its soft and relaxing arms embraced her and pulled her to the secret room whereabouts the Avatar statues. **(Well, it was her own legs but you got the point!) **Korra airbent for opening up the gate and entered the door. The sensation entered a more passive mode, but it remained.

Korra walked between the statues, hoping to something happen. Is it just her, or she was hearing some kind of… whispers? The whispers were concentrating around her, virtually trying to lead deep inside of the room. And when they finally stopped, Korra stopped in the presence of the statue of Avatar Wan, the very first Avatar. Something wasn't right.

_"Something IS right, young Avatar."_ Said one of the whispers_." You came here to find answers, and we will give what you want."_

"Who are you?!" Yelled Korra. And she fired a firebolt towards air. Those whispers were creeping her , one of the whispers came into the existence. It was a sprit. A blue,shining one, and its identity caused Korra to gape. It was Aang. And the other sprits came into the existence, they all were the past Avatars.

"You!" She gasped. "But how, all of you had gone! Raava had destroyed and there is no way for you to pop up like that. You are all ghosts!" She punched to air.

_"Poor child, you are so confused."_ Said Yangchen softly. " _Don't worry, we are all here for help."_

_"As you can see, we had a backup plan. Destruction of the Avatar sprit was almost imppossible but it happened. We all copied our souls and our memory into our statues long time ago. It is an Avatar tradition, a security precaution. When my elders said that, I though it was unneccesary but here we are now, we have an Avatar who desperately needs our help."_ Sighted Roku. "_We are aware of your vision, and we know its source."_

"Oh, okay. So, can you tell me what was that?" Asked Korra.

_"It was from another dimension."_ Said Aang. "_We don't know anything about the girl but we know that the creature is affecting our universe. We don't know how, but we are sure about that. Even with our great wisdom and power, we can't observe much. The connection is very weak."_

"_And if we get to the point, this vision's reason was this creature's incrased power. Plus, the girl's sprit was searching for help. Even so, you couldn't keep the connection because it was still very weak._" Said Kyoshi.

"_It seems that the mechanics of that dimension is way different than , we can send you there as an agent. We are feeling the same way, Korra. Our efforts are wortless unless we don't get rid of this thing." _Said Aang. _"We can't stay like this for a long time. You must make up your mind now. Otherwise, you won't get another chance. Don't worry, we can bring you back here if you want to quit. But this will be end of your adventure."_

Korra took a deep breath and thought her life. Her life had doomed with the world's problems. She could make an end of this endless years of fight. Besides, if she fails, she could get back to here anytime. But, what if she dies here? Or she might involve an accident and become crippled. It was very risky, but the price was glorious, permanent balance! She could take care of herself. She was way more powerful than before, and way more experienced.

"Okay, I will do it."

The past Avatar's concentrated and slowly, a rip started to slowly takeover the air. The rip enlargened and became a portal like a black hole. Korra knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath and looked her back for a last time. This may her last moments in this world. She frowned and entered the hole.

It was like she was floating in the void. There was absolutely no sensation. And then, she saw the exit and she tried to reach there. But, there was no need for that. The exit came to her and she found herself in a cave. It was raining heavily. A lightling dropped next to her and its sound vibrated her bones. She screamed and went to the far end of the cave.

_"What have I done?_" She thought.

At the same time, at the little Eva Wei's house, the same lightling's sound vibrated the windows and made the little girl frown in her sleep.


	4. Hospitable like Homeless guy

**Hi there people! Sorry this chapter is a bit delayed(again!). Im changing the rating T from K+ because I need flexibility about launguage.**

Date unknown

Korra woke up with a headache. The rain has been stopped and there was a fresh and relaxingthe smell of earth. Yet it felt like a bit… dirty. Actually, everything around her were feeling dirty. Breathing this air was slightly more difficult than her original world.

"And this headache, I think its lack of oxygene. Things may become tougher if its something more serious. Sitting here won't help me." She though. She stood up and walked to the enterance of the cave. Seemingly, the cave was the middle of a forest. With very long pines, bird tweets and the sun rays between the leafs,and the mild climate, it was very beatiful. Korra took a few steps to this untouched nature. She tried to bend some air and it was suprisingly effective. The air was feeling denser and easier to , she turned her back and she realised that the cave was a part of a hill. The summit was about 50 metres. She decided to climb there and do some scouting. She easily climbed with her airbending and the scene she saw caused to lost her mind.

The hill was in middle of a giant…city, as far as Korra could define. Republic city was a village compared to this thing. The forest was extending about 1km radius and beyond that, it was full civilazation. She gazed to the giant skyscrapers, a giant bridge and a giant stadium-like building. This one recalled her the probending arena.

"What the… What kind of human being is living here? This is madness!" She whispered. Everything were scaled gigantic. But, in the other hand, considering to Republic City's evolution for just nine years, this wasn't seeming imppossible. Had she come to the… future?

She was growing impatient to see the folk but she knew that she had to be careful. She looked herself down. She was wearing her usual clothes. A loose pants ,a blue tank top and bandages on her forearms. She touched her bandages with a disgusting expression on her face. In the past, these bandages were just ormanents but now they were needed to keep the curious eyes off from her biggest shame…

Korra quitted her dark mood and began to prepare for the first encounter with the local people. First, bending check. She created a stream of fire. The fire was slightly more dark toned and smaller than she expected but it was hotter as well. Then, she drew her tribe's symbol on the hill's surface with her earthbending and erased it. Lastly, she bent the humidity in the air and froze it to make a mirror. Her apperance was a bit messed up. To incrase its plausibility, she covered herself with a light dust fold. "Its not dust, ıts the earth's protecting shield!" she smiled while thinking about Toph's one of her favorite quotes. She remembered her first day of the Republic City. She had gone to the city's park to find something to eat but she had somewhere to go. This time, she was completely alone. A woman who had no name, no past and nowhere to go. A good way to survive this conditions. She smiled with satisfication, her plan may wasn't the perfect one but she had thought about since last night. She should be fine.

She got off the hill and started to walk between the trees. She sensed some similarities with the sprit portal back at the Republic City, maybe this was why she appeared here. She cleared her throat and focused on the simulation of the first encounter with somebody. What if they dont knew her language? What if they tracked every single person in this city even the homeless,nameless ones like her? Were they even humans? She hoped that none of these would happen.

While thinking about these, she arrived to the edge of the forest. She looked around her and tried to find an exit but she couldn't. As far as she could see, a highway had wrapped all the forest and trying to pass through this highway would be suicide, considering these flying…. things with such speed.

"Oh man." She though. "Im doomed!"

Suddenly, someone appeared from thick bushes. A man who looked like a real homeless guy, similar to the first guy she met at Republic City. "U must new around here, aren't cha babe?" man said. Kora hesitated to answer but he pulled her arm to have a close look to her. He looked her healty blue eyes, dirty yet smooth skin,dirty yet short hairs, meaty and firm body shape and dirty yet high quality clothes. Her hair especially got his attention. Korra had found its cause when she had a close look with him. She looked his ragged clothes, very long,tangled hairs, also his dirty beard and extinguished body shape as he lost a lot of weight in a short time.

He poked Korra and growled. "Nevermind, as if I will ever know. C'mon, u gotta be hungry. First some food, then the action. Today is the day! Damn man, she's gonna wreck em!"

"Excuse me, but what is this 'action'?" she asked. "Sorry, my life fell apart and I couldn't follow the recent events."

"Quit blabbing already, lets eat." He yelled while walking towards a river. He caught a few fish with his bare hands, cleaned its innals and started to eat the raw fish. "C'mon, life is tough for us, u better get use to it."

Korra sat on the grass. He gave her a cleaned fish. She quickly firebent to cook it. "So, where are u from babe? Never seen u before." "I dont know actually." She answered. "When I woke up, I found myself in the forest aand, thats all." She said with a plastic smile.

"So u one of them lost ones eh? Sometimes a person cannot take life's burden and gets a mindfall u know what im sayin? U were very wealty back then eh? shame. But don't forget gal. The burden of da past , aint get off afterall. Even if u have amnesia."

Korra gripped her fist, he had hit her vulnerable spot. Get it together Korra, change the subject!

"So, what's going on? You mentioned something exciting."

"Aaah... Damn the first planetary championship, shiiieeet. Even _I_ know this shit babe. Come on baby girl, it may start any minute! " He pulled Korra. They exited the forest and entered to the city, to the unknown. They went to the stadium-like building which Korra matched with the probending arena back from her home. There was very crowded. People were squealing out of excitement. On the wall of the stadium, a giant fortangle shaped thing suddenly started to shine. She gaped the scene as she never seen something like before. Then, someone started to speak from the fortangle.

"Ladies and gentleman, the first Planetary Championship is just about to begin. But first, let me present the President of the Earth Coalition (claps from the crowd), leader of the clans, Umbatar(boos) and the Fhills for son Siru (even loudier boos). Somehow, the fortangle had given the crowd their visions who the speaker mentioned, which Korra witnessed with a big suprise.

Then, the camera chanced its point of view . "First, please give our warm welcome to our first finalist, Maya! She will be defending the Earth against the champion of our alien neighbour." A White flying… thing showed up. As far as se could define, it was similar to a flying catamaran, a very litttle bit. The speaker didn't introduced the second racer as if everyone knew him. This one was far beyond from her defining limits but it had given her chills. Its pitch blackness was scaring her. The creature paused and looked at one of the spectators. The camera instantly turned to his look's direction. A little girl at his father's lap was trying to say something to him. The creature listened carefully and nodded. _I wonder what kind of thing had forced her to do this. He is so creepy!_ She though.

"What's all these about?" she asked. "Because I cannot understand one bit."

" This is star racing babe, u will see. Just relax and enjoy da mofockin show, sadly this one wont be an exciting one." Just as he finished, they started to "race". The black creature had turned into some kind of giant bird and with the catamaran-like thing, they had very fast and wicked stunts as they were dancing in harmony. Korra decided to suspend her thoughts about the oddity of this things and tried to relax and enjoy the show. They tried to take the dominance from each other and finally, the earth racer suceeded. They were approaching the finish line, she was winning…

"You go girl! Take him out woooooo!" homeless man bellowed.

Suddenly, the left side of the white thing had exploded , the right side and the cocpit smashed to the ground and fell in pieces. The crowd berrowed with maze, and Korra's legs had loosened.

"Oh shit."

But, just after he wins, the other racer turned back and rushed to the burning star racer. He searched something from raffs and removed a tall human figure. As he moved away, the figure turned into a tall woman with very long pink hairs, she had completely knocked out and had serious bruises all over her body. He delivered her to emergency treatment and returned back to his place. Although his dull , mask-like face didnt have any expressions, she sensed his uneaseness and worryness.

**Aaand, finally the time of some interesting things. The first three chapters were a torture to write but it was totally worth it. Finally I will be able to express my thoughts to chapters. Please review!**


	5. Encounter

**Hi there people! Long time no see isn't it? This chapter had passed through a loong way. I know that Eva's part is a bit hard to understand who doesnt know OSR. I will write her in-depth background ASAP. I guess i have to mention all the details about the characters, and the world's itself. By the way, i know that this story has lack of action. I have plans for it as well. Special thanks to Knockoff.**

Eva Wei streched in her bed and murmured hazy words from her half-awake state. But something about her woke her up instantly. Last night, she had an argument with her dad about accumulating homeworks. She slammed the door and gone to bed at very early. Suprisingly, she had fallen to sleep almost instantly. And now, something about her was bothering her.

"Eva, wake up sweetie! You dont want to miss the mommy's big day, are you?" someone said with a very soft, caring and… familiar voice. Eva's eye had filled with tears_. Mommie? Get it together Eva, thats just a dream, just like I saw before so many times_.She closed her eyes to continue sleeping. But then, another person, a man started to talk. "Eva, we will go to the funfair after your mommy's race. If you dont want to come, thats fine with us. Dont cry to us at the end of the day." She heard giggles and laughings from her mother and… father? His tone was way less nervous and tense than his normal tone, just like when they were whole…

She opened her eyes to her room. She knew that room. It was the room that she lived before her mother's crash_. No, this is too much! I wanna wake up, I wanna wake up!_ And she woke up. She was REALLY in her old room, ıt has been desinged just for her. She was her old bed as well, and in her old,small body as well_! Dafuq?It is too realistic for a dream._

"Last call for little Eva. If you wont ready after five minutes, we will be off." Her father said with amusement. She rushed to her gardrobe, picked up her favourite dress and wore it in a few seconds. It was exactly the same dress she wore back in that day. Last time, she had been found it very hard to wear but this time, she had the memories and experience of 15 long years. She opened the door and rushed to her parents. They hugged her and they got to the spacecar. During the ride, she though about that case. How could she came back to the past? How could she came back the day of her collaspe? She looked her parents. She remembered how she had missed them in the past. She remembered her loneliness for 10 torturing years. _Whatever, I will not let the fate to repeat itself! I don't want to live this life again. This time, everything will be different!_

They stopped at the traffic light and her thoughts became dull. Two person were coming towards them. The first one was the homeless man she knew before. The second one was a woman. Her standing, her clothes, her body shape was so different from ordinary people. Her skin tone was darker and she was more mascular and firm than a regular human. The combinations of her clothes were the type that she had never seen before. A blue tank top, bandages at forearms and a loose pants. Not only her appereance, something else was making this woman… strange. It was so obvious that this woman wasn't belonging here. And then, a familiar voice started to talk, her blood had frozen. So it was him. The one who had ruined her life, the one had manipulated her as if she was a puppet, the one who killed her mother .

_And the one who has been given you a second change. Is it your thank for my favor? You are so rude._

_Its him! What do you want this time? And how? You were supposed to die!_

_You are so young, you have so much to learn my dear child. The mechanics of universe are very complex and unpredictable, especially when its about me. When its about that woman too i guess. She is something else._

When that woice had gone, she started to aware of the world again. She realised that they had come. The racing track. Here, she had been seen her mom for the last time , and she had been lost her here too. She was sitting at the front seat now. There were no way to endure her loss again. There were no way to live without her another ten years.

….

The racers got in their position. The Interplanetary championship finals was about the start at any moment. Suddenly, a little girl at her father's lap had yelled with all her might. Sipirit, Ambassador of Phils. He had known as his agressive attitude at race. The little girl wasn't only nerveous about the race, she had already knew what would happen.

"Sipirit, please listen to me." Spirit turned his mask-like face to the girl. "Please, dont let anything happen to my mom, I love her so much! I can live without her." Her voice began to shake and she started to cry. While saying this, she was thinking about her dreams, daydreams, reckoning with her father... No. These cannot happen again.

Sipirit nodded his head to yes. "I will not let anything happen to your mother, little one." His voice had directly echoed at her head.

…..

Maya Wei was winning. Just like the last time.

"Eh, daddy. I cant see" "Okay Eva, time for piggyback. There, is that better? " "Yes! I can see her. She is winning! She is winning!"

Just like the last time, the vehicle's right side had exploded , the left side and the cocpit had smashed to the ground with all its velocity. But unlike the last time, spirit had turned back, removed Maya from wasted vehicle and delivered her to emergency threatment. Tears of joy had flowed through Eva's cheeks.

Thank you Spirit.

….

"What kind of dimension is this? Its full of weirdo creatures and things that adverses the physics law." She thought. She wasn't expert about the physics law but it was absurd that a vehicle like that can fly in the first place, and that creature. There were various types of creatures and spirits but none of them were like… this. With his mask-like face, pitch-black body and leathers, he was quite frighthening. But he was mercyful as well since he saved his defeated opponent.

"Im done, fuck dis. They ruined my only fun. Booooooooo!" The homeless guy who had got her here, was yelling with all his might to that fortangle, someone from crowd had been defined it "television". She gaped when the television had started to take a kid's look. She was the kid who had been said something to the black creature. Something about that girl was weird and… creeping, even though she was enormously cute. While looking at this cuteness, two memories had flashed in her mind at the same time.

_"Your inner resources amaze me. But you are destined not to defeat me, Eva."_

_"Sissy, please! It hurts!_

_Thats it, I saw enough for today, Im out._ She ran behind the homeless guy. She passed through the big highway which wrapped the grove and she went to place where she had first encountered with the homeless guy. Rustles were coming out from bushes. When she looked there, she saw that the homeless guy had sat up a makeshift tent and campfire. He was scrolling some kind of plant to a piece of paper. When he had done, he ignited the scrool and took a blow from it.

"U still here ? K then, sit there." Korra sat the place where the man had pointed. From now on, she was a homeless too, she had better use to sit at dirt.

"I haven't seen such motherfuckin' ignominy in my damn life. Crash at Planetary Championship! Shit! She will never race again i bet, She would never accept it for real." He took a blow from his cigar. ''I was one of the biggest goddamn fan of her. She was in the fancy-ass top society bullshit but she was so damn kind yo... even to the ones like me. Once she came here for a trip with her daughter, as if they couldn't find a goddamn better place than this old, fucked up junkyard shithole, god damnit! Look at this shit, we even have a goddamn photo.'' He gave a photo to Korra. Korra took the photo and gave it a careless look. But suddenly her careless attitude turned into a razor sharp attention. The homeless guy is in a better condition. A young woman. With long pink hair, wearing a red-pink dress, red eyes, under her right eye there is a crescent, under his left eye there is a thick line that goes to her chin. And the person next to her… ''No way!'' she yelled. ''That's the girl on TV!''

"Yeah, what did you expect babe? She frickin adores her, she goes to every goddamn place with her. But i hope you will never meet with her bitch-ass husband. I wonder how did these two motherfuckers find eachother. For real." Korra carefully studied the girl. Same red eyes, same hairs, same tattoos. The only difference was she was a bit smaller. "Whats her name?" she asked.

Eva, Eva fuckin Wei. Look at this lil shit, cuteness overload isn't it? Wish that i have a kid like that. From my bae, Maya if its possible... Yeaaah." He took another blow from his cigar and had started to murmure with drunken expressions on his face. Korra had been lost her attention to him. Eva, Eva…

_"You are my puppet, my greatest creation."_ Whatever the thing is, she could find it from this girl. Whoever finds the ropes of the puppet, she finds its puppetmaster too. Maya has been badly wounded at the crash. Starting to closest one, she had to look every single hospital. Her husband and her daughter should be with her in hospital, atleast a couple of hours.

"Where is the closest hospital?" she asked. The tone of her voice had been sobered him up. She had been seen smoking people before, but none of the cigars were that effective. Whatever he used, she had to avoided it.

"A fancy-ass visitation huh? Right below, remember me to them m'kay sugar tits? Come back later, im all alone at nights." He swinged around unconsciously.

She rushed to point that he had shown.

…

Luckly for her, she found them at the first try. The press members had been wrapped around the hospital_. No matter what dimension are you in, somethings never change I guess._ She thought. Then, her thoughts had shifted to how could she come in. She was a homeless after all. They would never let her in, unless…

She randomly choosed a van. It was rainy last night therefore there was a small water lake. She bent the lake to the van's engine. The rest of it had been up to water. The engine had bursted and distracted all of the press members. She didn't wasted the opening, she rushed to inside of the hospital. There was nearly no employee inside. Everyone were dealing with their own jobs. Noone looked her a second time. "Excuse me , can you tell me where is Maya Wei please? I got to visit her."

"Sorry dear, but she is currently on intensive care. Her surgery is just about to start. And, the intensive care unit is there. Can i have your name_?" Shit, i dont have a surname. Eh, here goes nothing!_

"Korra, my name is Korra sir."

"No surname huh, i see. You really should do something about that, the government does not value inglorious people. Okay, you can go in."

Korra thanked her and rushed to the intensive care unit. Suddenly she heard someone harshly said "Move!"

The doctors were dragging a sedan chair very fast. She stood aside and saw the patient. She wouldn't recognize her, if only she didn't had that pink hair. She took a closer look, she wasn't looking like a human anymore_. Damn!_

She turned back, and saw a young man and his little daughter. Both of them were shocked the shit out them selves. The girl looked her and her shock became even bigger. She tightly clinged to her dad.

"Whats wrong Eva?" he asked. "Thi-this woman is freaking me out. Althought she had been said it with a very childish tone, her eyes looked much more older with a cold stare. She asked one simple question;

_Who the hell are you?_

**Because of the Homeless guy is a total illiterate, he dont know the Championship's real name. Its Interplanetary Championship, not "plantary".**


	6. Author's note

_NOT A NEW CHAPTER!_

My exams have started and I will not update the story for a while(2-3 weeks at least). But dont worry, my comeback will be awesome! This will include;

-Ch2 's relaunch

-ch6

-Changes at ch3(need the check for its majority, maybe relaunch for it as well)

\- A prologue(no promises about that!)

See ya!

-Snowlarks


End file.
